Comet Gaming, Inc.
|founded = August 15, 2012 (as Great Games, Inc.) (rebranded on November 10, 2013) |defunct = |headquarters = Texas |area = Worldwide |owner = |employees = |predecessor = Great Games, Inc. |successor = None |parent = Nintendo |subsidiaries = Comet Films, Inc. Comet Books, Inc. Comet Studios, Inc.}}Comet Gaming, Inc. is a company that originally produced only video games, but has expanded to produce films and television shows. It is owned by Lumoshi, who is the current C.E.O. and founder. History The origins of the company came sometime around the fall of 2011, when the CEO Lumoshi, then 10 years old, wanted to make some fan games for some Mario games he'd played. He decided to go to Wal-Mart with his mother and then purchased piles and piles of college-ruled, 32 line notebook paper, which he all stored in a drawer in his bedroom. He used his stash of colored pencils to draw his ideas for a Mario Kart game on paper and color the scenes. He continued this to early 2012, and then he gradually got disinterested in the Mario Kart series. He switched his attention to New Super Mario Bros. and started drawing ideas on paper around summer 2012, which he moved to a Word document around July, at age 11. In August, he found a wiki titled Fantendo and then decided to join it, just days before he started the sixth grade. He put his ideas on New Super Mario Bros. ULTIMATE and initially formed his company, Great Games, Inc. He became inactive across late 2012 and early 2013 after putting most of his stuff on the wiki after lacking inspiration for games. He returned in March 2013 after remembering he had a Wikia account and then worked hard on Mario Kart ULTIMATE as well as several more projects. He became acquainted with the Fantendo community throughout the year before going inactive in the fall of the year. He returned once more, renaming Great Games, Inc. to Comet Gaming, Inc. in a rebranding on November 10, 2013. Throughout 2014, he worked even more on his games, and 2015 too. Products Comet Gaming has produced several things, mainly related to the Mario series. However, some are crossover titles and others are original or have an original concept to them. * : Finished * : Active * : Inactive * : Abandoned Systems All consoles that the company has created or helped to create. *Future Nintendo (home, discontinued) *Nintendo Comet (home) *Nintendo Asteroid (portable) Active projects These are projects that the CEO determines as active, which means they were worked on within a reasonable time window in the past. For this listing, it will be a month or so. * Super Mario Galaxy: War of the Cosmos * Pokémon Mushroom and Koopa editions * Starship Crew * Lumoshi's Cookies * Lumoshi's Cookies: War * Life as a Luma * Super Mario Sunshine Comet * Zodiac Saga * The Galaxial Saga * Fantendo Smash Bros. Comet * Super Smash Bros. Comet * Lumoshi's Mario Kart Inactive projects The below are projects that haven't been worked on in a while. Blue dots denote that they are completed, yellow dots denote that they are simply inactive, and red dots show that they have been abandoned. Being abandoned doesn't mean the company will not work on them ever again, though. * Mario Kart ULTIMATE (complete) * The Adventures of Flappy Bird (complete) * Nicktoons Havoc * GearQuest * The Koopa Games * The Koopa Games II: Space Wars * Mario's Epic Journey * Mario Kart Comet * Mario Kart 9 (Comet Gaming) * Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker 2 * Mario's Minigame Land * Mario Sports Resort * New Super Mario Bros. ULTIMATE * Super Mario: Medieval Quest * Super Mario Sunshine 2: Return to Delfino * Super Mario: Panel Panic * Mario Kart Subterranean * Zuper Zario Zrothers Zxtreme * Mario and SpongeBob at the Olympic Winter Games * Super Harry Potter VS Mario X * Mario RPG: The Quest for Princess Peach CometCon CometCon is a convention held regularly inside of larger events. In it, Comet Gaming announces new products customers can expect. They usually happen a couple of times during a year in the various showcases that happen annually on Fantendo such as the Anniversary Showcases or the Holiday Showcases. #The first CometCon was held during the Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2013. #The second CometCon was held during the Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2014. #The third CometCon was during the Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase. #The fourth CometCon was during the Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2014. #The fifth CometCon will be held during the Fantendo 8th Anniversary Showcase. Future projects At the Fantendo 8th Anniversary Showcase, Comet Gaming, Inc. is planning to unveil a large amount. Characters A complete listing of characters made by the company is accessible by clicking the following link. /Characters/ Gallery Great Games Inc LOGO.png|The company logo under the first name. GGDOS.png|The first company seal under the first name. GG Logo 2.png|The company's second logo under the first name. GG Seal 2.png|The current company seal under the first name. CometGaming.png|The company's first logo under the title Comet Gaming, Inc. CGI.png|The company's first alternate logo, made by . CometGamingSeal.png|The company's seal. Wiki-wordmark.png|The company's wiki logo. Trivia *The company was originally titled "Great Games, Inc.", but was renamed on November 10, 2013. *The company is partnered with an out-of-wiki company titled GreyStone Inc.